RADIASI
by Ariya 'no' miji
Summary: Sakura merasa heran dengan kegiatan hari-harinya yang dirasa sama. Dalam rentang seminggu? bercanda. Tapi itulah yang dialaimnya. Dan ketika semuanya dirasa telah kembali normal, ternyata ada keganjilan lain yang justru telah menantinya di depan/ Sasusaku, AU
1. Chapter 1

Hari ini, seperti biasa. Tak ada yang berbeda. Kau bangun di pagi hari, di jam yang sama, menit yang sama, bahkan kau tak memperhitungkan detik jarum jam yang berdentang di titik yang sama. Bersyukurlah kau karena hari ini hari yang berbeda, tanggal berbeda. Namun isinya? Kau bersumpah demi siklus hidrologi bahwa semuanya akan tetap sama.

Dengan kegiatan-kegiatan membosankan—bagimu—yang tiada berbeda.

* * *

Ariya 'no' miji proudly present:

**RADIASI**

**Disclaimer: Naruto **is own Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning: **OOC, AU, Second POV, alurnya mungkin mudah ditebak

Don't like Don't Read!

* * *

Kau menjejakkan kakimu di atas coklatnya lantai kayu mengilap kamarmu. Seperti yang dapat diduga sebelumnya, lantai kayu ini tidak sedingin suhu udara di pagi hari yang sekarang tengah menusuk-nusuk permukaan kulitmu. Berjalan sedikit limbung, hanya nalurimu sajalah yang membimbingmu ke kamar mandi di ruangan tengah.

"Sakura, hari ini _Kaa-san _harus menghadiri acara anak dan orangtua di sekolah Rin. Kau bisa pergi sekolah sendiri, kan?"

Suara lembut khas wanita dewasa menyambutmu dari arah dapur. Tanpa harus melihatnya, kau pun sudah tahu bahwa _Kaa-san_ sedang sangat sibuk saat ini. Terbukti dari suara—

_PRAAAANG_

—piring pecah yang menghantam lantai. Sebelum kau sempat merespons pertanyaannya sebelumnya, Kaa-san sudah mengeluarkan pernyataan barunya.

"Ya ampun. Pecah lagi? Lain kali akan kupertimbangkan usul _Tou-san_ untuk mengganti piring di rumah dengan piring plastik."

Menghela napas beserta gelengan kepala sebagai pengiringnya, kau tersenyum tipis di sana. Geli membayangkan kebiasaan—kecerobohan—_Kaa-san_ memecahkan piring hampir setiap pagi. Hampir? Sebenarnya kau pun tak yakin ….

**#Radiasi#**

Berbalut kemeja putih dengan blazer berwarna biru beserta rok lipit-lipit selutut yang menutupi setengah kaki jenjangmu—yang secara tak langsung memperjelas profesimu sebagai seorang pelajar SMA. Berjalan santai menyapu jalanan lengang di pagi hari, sistem pernapasanmu tak henti-hentinya menghirup oksigen di sekitarmu. Yah, pagi hari memang momen yang tepat untuk bernapas. Karena seperti yang kau pelajari di sekolah, udara pagi hari memang belum tercemar oleh polusi. Dan kau akui teori itu memang benar.

Kau menggerakkan iris emeraldmu ke samping kanan. Tak terlalu banyak yang dapat kau temukan di sana, selain deretan toko-toko dengan berbagai jenis komoditi untuk dijual, yang sebagian besarnya masih tertutup rapat. Dan juga … sosok seorang pemuda yang tentu saja tak akan terlewatkan begitu saja oleh iris emeraldmu. Mengesampingkan faktor bahwa hanya pemuda itu sajalah makhluk hidup bergerak di depan deretan toko yang dilihat olehmu, kau merasa penampilannya sedikit eksentrik untuk ukuran pemuda seusianya.

Dengan kacamata berbingkai hitam yang tampak sangat tebal bersender di sisi hidungnya, kemeja yang dimasukkan rapi ke dalam celana hitam panjangnya, dasi yang disimpul dengan baik di leher, beserta blazer hitam dan celana panjang yang masih tampak dengan jelas lipatan setrikanya. Oh, jangan lupakan satu hal lagi. Satu-satunya benda berwarna biru dongker mencuat di bagian belakang kepalanya. Rambutnya itu … sangat tidak serasi dengan penampilannya yang dapat digolongkan sedikit … cupu.

Ah, apa pun itu. Kau mengakui bahwa wajahnya lumayan tampan untuk dinikmati di pagi hari.

Tampaknya … kau mulai mengalami gejala pubertas remaja, Sakura?

Berusaha mengalihkan pandangan matamu darinya, kau melanjutkan langkah kakimu dengan sedikit tergesa. Takut kalau-kalau lelaki itu akan menoleh padamu tiba-tiba dan mendapati dirimu—orang asing—yang sedang memerhatikannya dengan intens di pinggir jalan. Walau 99% kau yakin lelaki bertubuh proporsional itu tidak akan menoleh ke arah mana pun. Mengingat atensinya hanya tertuju pada lembaran-lembaran kertas berjilid tebal yang sedari tadi digenggamnya erat bagaikan sebuah kitab keramat.

Huh, walaupun sesungguhnya kau ingin sekali lelaki sebaya denganmu itu menoleh padamu dan melihatmu barang sejenak.

_Bruuuk_

Tampaknya kau harus meralat keinginanmu barusan Sakura.

Kau menatap dari bawah punggung tegap milik seorang pria di depanmu. Berharap sosok tak-punya-mata tersebut segera menolongmu—korban tabrakannya—dari jalanan berdebu. Sosok yang kau nantikan itu pun akhirnya menoleh padamu. Menghitung waktu mundur, kau pun tersadar bahwa sosok itu adalah refleksi pemuda eksentrik di depan toko tadi. Atau … dia memang pemuda yang tadi?

"_Go-gomen_."

Hanya satu kata dengan pelafalan terputus itulah yang meluncur dari bibirnya. Sungguh di luar keinginan yang tercipta di otakmu. Walaupun keinginanmu untuk dilihat olehnya telah didengar oleh sang Dewi Fortuna atau Dewi apa pun itu, tapi bukan begini caranya. Sungguh menghapus kesan tampan di wajahnya yang sempat terlukis di memorimu sebelumnya.

"Keterlaluan," lirihmu. Kau menatapnya penuh amarah.

Yah, dia memang pantas mendapatkannya.

**#Radiasi#**

Kau menendang-nendang kerikil ataupun benda kecil apa pun yang tertangkap oleh sepasang iris matamu di bawah sana. Rasanya hari ini tiada berbeda dengan hari sebelumnya, tepatnya sudah seminggu ini kau merasa melewati hari yang sama setiap harinya. Dimulai dari bangun di waktu yang sama, _Kaa-san_ yang tak dapat mengantarmu ke sekolah dengan alasan yang sama, teman sebangkumu Ino yang tidak masuk dengan alasan yang sama—sakit, bahkan kau merasa tidak ada kemajuan materi yang kau dapat di sekolah. Mungkin karena alasan inilah nilaimu mengalami kenaikan drastis—mengalahkan sang jenius pemalas yang selalu merajai kelas, Nara Shikamaru. Tapi, kau tidak begitu memerdulikan perubahan nilaimu baru-baru ini. Karena kau tahu, ada satu hal yang lebih penting untuk dipikirkan olehmu.

_'Kenapa dari sekian banyak kejadian ulang yang kualami, hanya sosok lelaki itulah yang mengalami perubahan penampilan setiap harinya?'_

Kau ingat saat pertama kali melihat pemuda dengan ciri-ciri perawakan yang sama seperti yang hari ini kau temui di depan toko. Dengan penampilan dan blazer yang selalu berganti-ganti setiap harinya, mereka—pemuda itu—selalu membuat awal harimu penuh kesialan dengan menabrak keras tubuh mungilmu dari belakang. Menyebabkan seragam sekolahmu yang selalu kau cuci setiap hari menjadi lusuh dan kotor di pagi hari. Dan satu hal yang pasti, 'mereka' tidak pernah membantumu berdiri.

Hampir saja kau bermaksud untuk membuat perhitungan jika kau bertemu lagi dengan salah satu dari 'mereka'. Tapi semua itu harus kau tunda—atau dibatalkan—dikarenakan keraguanmu saat melihat sosok berbeda dengan perawakan sama di depan toko yang sama seperti yang kau lihat hari ini.

Atau mungkin 'mereka' adalah orang yang sama?

_Pluuuuk_

"Kau hebat, Sakura."

Frustasi. Kelihatannya memang lebih baik kau memuji dirimu sendiri untuk keakurasian tendanganmu yang—kebetulan atau tidak—sejak kemarin mengenai tepat kepala angsa malang di tengah sungai bawah jembatan. Kau memerhatikan sekumpulan angsa itu dengan seksama. Iseng. Kau hitung jumlah mereka. Ada sembilan ekor angsa putih dengan corak yang sama dan seekor angsa cokelat sedang berenang dengan selaput kakinya membentuk riak di tengah sungai.

Seketika kau menyadari sesuatu. Ada hal yang tak biasa di sini. Dan kau yakin bahwa sel otak milikmu masih bekerja dengan semestinya. Lalu siapa yang dapat menjelaskan kenyataan bahwa kumpulan angsa di depanmu ini adalah sama dengan angsa-angsa sebelumnya? Dengan jumlah yang sama? Bahkan kerikilmu mengenai satu-satunya angsa cokelat di sana. Satu-satunya angsa cokelat yang terkena kerikilmu kemarin.

Oh, betapa ini sebuah keganjilan?

Tapi, kau berusaha menepis semuanya. Berharap bahwa ini hanyalah kebetulan semata. _Think positive_. Yah, itulah ideologimu.

Tapi … tidakkah kau sadari bahwa kebetulan tak akan datang dua kali. Dengan alur kisah yang sama persis?

Seharusnya kau tak sesantai itu, Sakura ….

**#Radiasi#**

Menatap kosong jendela kamar bercorak merah muda milikmu, pikiranmu terpaku pada satu sosok atau katakanlah demikian jika 'mereka' memang orang yang sama.

"Dia … sebenarnya apa?"

Bukan. Bukan ini yang sebenarnya ingin kau tanyakan. Tapi otakmu tak mau bekerja sama dengan pikiranmu. Seakan ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di sana. Mengganggu fungsi otakmu. Membuatmu tak dapat berpikir layaknya manusia pada umumnya.

"Ahhhh …."

Kau mengerang kesakitan. Kepalamu yang tak berdosa itu kau remas terus menerus. Rasanya berat sekali. Semuanya bagaikan berputar di kepalamu. Tak membiarkanmu memproses keadaan fisikmu sendiri.

1 menit …

2 menit …

3 menit …

Tak ada perubahan. Kau tetap berada dalam posisi berdiri di samping ranjang. Tentu saja dengan kedua tangan yang masih setia meremas bahkan lebih parah, menjambak helaian rambut merah muda sebahu yang selama ini telah menjadi mahkota kebanggaanmu. Tapi tidak untuk saat ini. Gejolak di pusat koordinasi tubuhmu telah cukup membuatmu merontokkan sebagian rambutmu dari akarnya. Berjatuhan perlahan di atas lantai yang selalu kau bersihkan setiap hari bersama dengan tubuhmu yang kau hempaskan asal di atas tempat tidur.

Mungkin … kau memang butuh istirahat.

Atau setidaknya … mengusir gangguan itu dari kepalamu.

**#Radiasi#**

Sinar matahari mulai menelusup masuk melalui celah ventilasi kamarmu. Kau yang tengah tertidur dalam posisi telungkup dengan bantal sebagai sandaran kepalamu tiba-tiba terbangun entah karena apa. Karena kau sendiri pun bingung menjelaskannya. Namun, ketika kau melihat jam di dinding kamarmu seketika kau tahu. Ini memang sudah waktunya.

Kau bangun di jam yang sama, menit yang sama, dan tentu saja … detik yang sama.

Dan pastinya—

"Sakura, hari ini _Kaa-san _harus menghadiri acara anak dan orangtua di sekolah Rin. Kau bisa pergi sekolah sendiri, kan?"

—kejadian yang sama. Juga—

_PRAAAANG_

—suara yang sama. Sebelum kau sempat merespons pertanyaannya sebelumnya, Kaa-san sudah mengeluarkan pernyataan barunya.

"Ya ampun. Pecah lagi? Lain kali akan kupertimbangkan usul _Tou-san_ untuk mengganti piring di rumah dengan piring plastik."

Benar, kan?

Jujur. Kau sudah sangat jenuh menghadapi hari-harimu. Kau bagaikan berputar-putar di lingkaran takdir yang sama persis. Bahkan mungkin kau memang sedang berjalan di lingkaran takdir itu sendiri.

Kau sendiri bahkan sudah tak yakin mana yang nyata dan ilusi semata. Semuanya serasa sama di matamu. Dan hanya ada satu cara untuk menghentikan perputaran aneh ini; menemui satu-satunya orang yang tak terikat di dalamnya. Satu-satunya orang yang memiliki kehidupannya sendiri, pemuda 'keterlaluan' yang akan berganti penampilannya lagi hari ini.

**#Radiasi#**

Kakimu berjalan dengan tergesa. Tidak seperti biasanya. Hari ini kau tak dapat lagi bersantai-santai seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Kau sudah tak tahan. Dan ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan semuanya.

Sekarang juga.

Kau menggerakkan iris emeraldmu ke samping kanan. Mencari-cari sosok pemuda yang kau harapkan dapat membantumu keluar dari perputaran takdir yang menjebakmu dalam lingkaran takdir tiada akhir.

Tapi … sepertinya hari ini kau sedang tidak beruntung, Sakura.

Karena dia tidak ada di sana.

"Dimana?" tanyamu entah pada siapa. Yang pasti kau memang tak menginginkan jawaban. Namun kau inginkan kenyataan yang dapat tertangkap oleh sepasang mata emeraldmu.

Kau mulai merasa gila. Bibirmu terus mengucapkan satu kata yang sama secara berulang-ulang tanpa kau sadari.

"Dimana?"

Jantungmu mulai berdetak tak karuan.

"Dimana?"

Pikiranmu melayang-layang; memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan terburuk yang mungkin harus kau hadapi seumur hidupmu sampai ajal menjemput jiwamu. Atau mungkin … ajal tak akan pernah menemuimu karena takdirmu hanya akan berhenti dan dimulai di titik yang sama.

Di titik yang sama seperti lingkaran yang akan selalu statis pada bentuknya.

Kau terus menyapu daerah pertokoan di sekitarmu. Tak lagi di kananmu tapi juga di kirimu. Sayangnya, konsentrasimu yang berlebihan justru membuatmu tak dapat memperhatikan jalanan di depanmu.

_Bruuuuuk_

"Awwwww …." Kau mengusap-usap pantatmu yang berhasil mendarat di jalanan. Dalam hati kau merutuki kecerobohanmu yang begitu memalukan.

Kau terdiam di posisimu selama beberapa saat. Takut untuk menatap sosok di depanmu yang tampaknya tengah memperhatikanmu. Kedua matamu kau pejamkan. Bibir merahmu kau gigit kuat-kuat. Dalam hati kau menghitung mundur sampai akhirnya sosok tersebut menegur kelakuanmu yang 'kurang ajar' barusan.

Satu ….

"…."

Dua ….

"Heh,"

_Deg. _

Ti—

"Mana matamu?"

—ga ….

'Suara itu?'

—Hadapilah radiasi-mu, Sakura—

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

**A/N:**

Fic SS pertama saya. Semoga mendapat sambutan yang hangat dari para readers sekalian ^^

saya mohon, kalau kalian udah baca tolong diberi tanggapannya, sedikit pun gak apa kok.. Jujur aja, gak apa kok. kasih tau apa yang terlintas di pikiran kalian setelah membaca fic ini

Terimakasih,


	2. Chapter 2: Penjelasan

Ariya 'no' miji proudly present:

**RADIASI**

(II: Penjelasan)

**Disclaimer: Naruto **is own Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning: **OOC, AU, Second POV,

Don't like Don't Read!

.

.

.

"Maafkan saya …" Kau tetap tertunduk di posisimu. Memejamkan kedua mata erat-erat. Berharap orang di hadapanmu tak akan memperpanjang masalah ini agar tak ada keributan di pagi hari.

"Cepat bangun! Lima menit lagi pagar ditutup!" tegurnya.

Kau sedikit tersentak kaget mendengar ucapannya. Apa yang dimaksud dengan pagar ditutup? Mencoba tak mengulur waktu lebih lama, kau mendongakkan kepalamu—melihat sosok yang berdiri tegap memandangmu dengan heran. Helaian rambutnya menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Membuatmu menyipitkan mata untuk memfokuskan siluet wajah yang terasa familiar di memorimu.

Wanita ini … guru Bilogimu!

Kau membelalakkan mata. Kau yakin betul yang suara yang menegurmu barusan adalah suara maskulin milik laki-laki. Milik lelaki yang tiap pagi menubruk badanmu dari belakang. Yang tak pernah membantumu berdiri dan kemudian berlalu pergi hanya dengan sepenggal kata 'Gomen'.

Apa mungkin suara Anko-_sensei_ berubah karena pergantian musim?

"Anko-_sensei_? Apa yang anda lakukan di sini?" Sungguh pertanyaan bodoh yang tak sepatutnya terlontar dari bibirmu jika kau sedikit saja mau menoleh ke sekelilingmu. Memastikan keberadaanmu. Yang bagaikan dilempar ke sisi lain lanskap aksamu dalam sepersekian detik.

"Apa yang kulakukan di sini?" Suaranya … berubah normal! Apa telingaku yang bermasalah? "Tentu saja untuk mengajar." Ia berkacak pinggang. Meletakkan tangan kanannya di sisi pinggang. Menunggu siswanya menyadari pertanyaannya barusan.

"Tapi rumah anda 'kan—" Berhenti. Kata-katamu tercekat di tenggorokan. Tak mampu melanjutkan. Yang kaulakukan hanyalah melihat jeruji besi menjulang tinggi di sampingmu yang kaukenal betul adalah pagar pelindung Konohagakuen—sekolahmu.

"—bukan di daerah sini," sambungmu dengan frekuensi terendah. Kau membelalakkan kedua iris emeraldmu. Mempertanyakan alasan atau lebih tepatnya penjelasan mengapa tubuhmu tiba-tiba terlempar ke depan sekolah. Padahal kau ingat sebelumnya masih berada di daerah pertokoan kota. Apa mungkin tubuhmu berpindah saat kau terduduk jatuh di jalanan? Tapi … siapa yang melakukannya dan bagaimana caranya?

Mungkin … kau harus bertanya pada logika kebanggaanmu! Bisa saja gaya gravitasi telah menarikmu ke sini. Atau mungkin medan magnet kuat berpusat di bawah tanah gedung sekolah? Sehingga menarikmu sejauh ini tanpa kau sadari? Ahh, itu GILA! Dan tak masuk akal!

Anko-_sensei_ tampaknya sudah mulai gerah dengan tingkahmu yang seolah membuang waktu berharga miliknya. Diulurkannya sebelah tangannya untuk membantumu berdiri. "Ayo, cepat berdiri! Sebelum—"

_Teng, teng, teng …_

"—yah kautahu sendiri. Cepat bangun!" Suaranya terdengar meninggi, sedikit kasar berdengung di gendang telingamu. Ragu kauraih bantuannya yang sebenarnya tak perlu karena kau pun bisa berdiri sendiri. Tapi … dia gurumu. Tanggapan terbaik adalah—

"Terima kasih." Lalu mengikuti langkahnya yang tergolong lebar untuk ukuran rok sempit selutut yang dipakainya. Kau terus mengekori gurumu dari belakang sembari menatap langit biru cerah di atas kepalamu dengan bingung. Bingung dengan takdirmu sendiri!

Seharusnya kau menoleh ke sisi kananmu. Tepatnya di bawah satu-satunya pohon maple yang tengah berguguran di musim semi. Musin semi? Lagi-lagi kejanggalan terjadi di dekatmu dan kau melewatinya. Pohon itu … terlihat sangat berbeda dari yang lainnya. Dengan dedaunan kering yang berjatuhan membuatnya menjadi satu-satunya pohon yang mengotori halaman sekolah. Daun-daun itu … seakan berusaha menutupi sosok yang tengah bersandar di batang bawahnya. Menyamarkan wajahnya yang tengah tersenyum—menyeringai—penuh kemenangan sambil menatapmu dari kejauhan.

"Sudah waktunya .…" Bersamaan dengan kalimatnya, sosok misterius itu pun menghilang ditelan angin berputar yang tiba-tiba muncul di sekelilingnya. Menyisakan ketakutan di wajah salah satu siswa kurang beruntung yang melihat kepergian sang pria dari atas jendela kelasnya.

"Me-menghilang?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sampai di kelas kau langsung disambut ceria oleh seorang siswi berambut pirang yang tengah duduk di sebelah kursimu. "Hai, Sakura! Kau sudah masuk hari ini?"

Keningmu sedikit berkedut mendengar kata sambutannya. 'Aku … sudah masuk?' gumammu heran. Kau bermaksud untuk bertanya, namun pada akhirnya kau abaikan. Merasa tidak penting dengan ucapannya barusan. Kakimu tetap melangkah konstan menuju bangku tempat dudukmu di samping jendela. Meletakkan buku-bukumu di atas meja lalu mendudukkan dirimu perlahan di atas kursi, irismu kembali tertuju pada siswi 'asing' di sebelahmu yang tetap menatapmu—tampaknya menanti responmu.

Kau hanya terdiam bisu dan memerhatikannya dari atas sampai ke bawah. Mencoba mengenali sosok baru yang kau temui hari ini. Sungguh. Kau tak ingat siapa orang di sebelahmu ini. Yang kau tahu hanya satu. Orang yang seharusnya duduk bersamamu adalah Ino Yamanaka. Gadis cerewet dengan gaya _trendy_ yang kemungkinan besar masih sakit dan terbaring lemah di ranjang rumahnya.

Tapi ini … gadis yang saat ini duduk di sampingmu dengan rambut serupa sahabatmu itu berpenampilan err sedikit culun. Dengan rambut pirang yang diikat dua dan longgar. Ditambah lagi … emb, kacamata berbingkai besar berlensa tebal bersandar di hidungnya yang hampir menutupi sebagian matanya.

Sedikit saja kesalahan analisis maka kau akan menduga itu adalah murid baru yang sok kenal padamu. Tapi, tentu saja, matamu cukup baik untuk mengenali sahabat baikmu dalam penampilan baru. "I-Ino?"

"Iya." Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Tampaknya bingung dengan responmu yang juga bingung menatapnya. "Kenapa?" Kau tak menjawab dan kembali memasang wajah apa-ini-benar-kau?

Ino dengan penampilan barunya; kemeja kebesaran, rok di bawah lutut, serta blazer yang dipakai sesuai aturan. Dalam pengertian tak seperti penampilannya yang biasanya. Ia berbeda! Setelah seminggu sakit dan tidak masuk, ia langsung berubah sejauh ini?

Oh, ya, sakit. Hampir saja kau lupa untuk menanyakan keadaannya.

"Kau … sudah sembuh?" tanyamu ragu.

Sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat. Merasa aneh dengan pertanyaanmu barusan. "Sembuh? Kapan aku sakit?"

"A-apa? Jadi seminggu penuh kau tak masuk karena apa?"

"Seminggu tidak masuk? Hahaha …." Ia tertawa keras di sana. Sebelah tangannya memegangi mulutnya agar tak terbuka terlalu lebar dan tangan lainnya meremas perutnya—berusaha menahan ledakan tawa yang tiba-tiba menyerang. "Jangan bercanda, Sakura. Seminggu ini kau yang tidak masuk!"

Apa? Permainan konyol apa lagi ini?

Hampir tiap hari kau telah menghadapi hari yang serupa setiap menit bahkan detiknya. Dan hari ini, dimana kau pikir harimu akan sedikit berbeda dari biasanya, justru diberi fakta aneh dari temanmu yang—menurutmu—dialah yang absen seminggu ini.

"Apa … maksudmu?" tanyamu takut. Kau takut menghadapi kenyataan aneh yang menghantuimu, memburumu dengan fakta yang berbeda dari apa yang kautahu. Dalam hati kauterus berdoa agar Ino hanya bercanda. Kau takut …. Benar-benar takut ….

Takut jika semua ini nyata!

"Kau absen tanpa keterangan selama seminggu ini, Sakura. Kami berusaha menghubungi orangtuamu tapi mereka bilang kau sudah pergi sejak pagi. Dan … entah kau pergi kemana yang jelas kau tak pernah sampai di sekolah," jelasnya. Tak ada keraguan di matanya.

Kau hanya menatapnya bingung. Ino yang tampak tak sabar tiba-tiba menyikut tanganmu pelan, "Hei, kau bolos, ya?" tambahnya dengan seringai jahil di sudut bibirnya.

Oh, Ino, tak tahukah kau bahwa temanmu ini tengah dilanda ketakutan?

Kau menelan ludah di kerongkonganmu dengan berat. Sangat berat. Rasanya seperti tercekat. "Apa pun itu, aku tidak tahu," ucapmu pada akhirnya. Jujur kau bingung dan ingin menanyai Ino lebih lanjut. Tapi, kau merasa belum atau tak sanggup mendengarnya. Dadamu bergemuruh tak teratur. Otakmu terus berkerja mencerna arti rentetan fenomena aneh di sekitarmu.

Fenomena yang menghantui bagaikan mimpi burukmu ….

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pintu kelas bergeser menampilkan sosok wanita muda yang membawa beberapa buku beserta tumpukan kertas di kedua belah tangannya. Ia mengedarkan matanya ke sekeliling kelas—sepertinya sedang mencari seseorang di sini.

"Sakura. Sensei tidak tahu alasan apa yang membuatmu absen tanpa kabar selama seminggu ini tapi perbuatanmu itu membuatmu harus menemui guru BP sekarang juga di ruangannya!" perintahnya tiba-tiba—tanpa basa-basi sebelumnya.

'Apa-apaan ini?' rutukmu dalam hati. Kau tak terima atas perlakuannya. 'Setidaknya jangan mempermalukanku di depan kelas begini. Tidak bisakah Anko-_sensei_ bersikap lebih baik padaku? Sedikit penjelasan atau apalah gitu. Atau setidaknya mengajakku dulu untuk membicarakan hal ini di luar kelas? Apa dia masih kesal gara-gara kejadian pagi tadi?'

Kau tetap bergeming di tempatmu. Memandang Anko-_sensei_ dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Cepat lakukan, Haruno-_san_!" perintahnya lagi. Kali ini nada suaranya lebih dinaikkan sehingga terkesan lebih menyeramkan.

"I-iya," jawabmu pasrah.

Tiba-tiba lenganmu ditahan oleh seseorang. Kau menoleh sekilas lewat ekor matamu. Mendapati Ino yang tengah tersenyum jahil di sana. "Kau beruntung, _forehead. _Katanya guru BP kita sangat tampan_. Ganbatte ne_!" Diiringi kedipan sebagai akhir kata-kata penyemangatnya, Ino pun melepaskan pegangan tangannya darimu dan mendorong tubuhmu ke depan.

"Dasar!" lirihmu kesal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Permisi." Kauraih gagang pintu dingin berwarna perak cerah lalu mendorongnya perlahan. Setelah sebelumnya memastikan bahwa inilah ruangan yang dimaksud guru biologimu tadi. Walau ada sedikit perasaan janggal menghantuimu dari tadi tapi kau mengabaikannya. Menganggap itu hal biasa mengingat kau memang mengalami hari yang luar biasa akhir-akhir ini.

Oh, seandainya saja kau ingat bahwa tidak pernah ada ruangan BP di sekolahmu. Maka kau akan menyadari bahwa apa yang kaulihat hanyalah ilusi semata.

Karena ruang kosong di depanmu sebenarnya sudah dihancurkan bahkan sebelum kau bersekolah di sini ….

Atmosfir hangat yang semula menyelimuti, tiba-tiba serasa mencekam. Tubuhmu seakan dikelilingi oleh kesunyian abadi. Semuanya tampak tenang di matamu. Terlalu tenang. Buku-buku yang tertata rapi di raknya, satu set meja lengkap dengan kursi yang tersusun sesuai tempatnya, lengkap dengan intensitas cahaya yang cukup untuk kebutuhan pupil emeraldmu. Semuanya tampak biasa saja. Kecuali … sosok pria bertubuh tegap yang duduk membelakangimu—menghadap satu-satunya jendela di ruangan sederhana miliknya—seakan tak menyadari keberadaanmu.

"Permisi. Maaf mengganggu anda, emb—" Kau menolehkan irismu sekilas ke papan nama bercat putih bersih di atas meja kerjanya.

**Uchiha Sasuke**

Itulah nama yang terpampang di sana. "—Uchiha-_sensei_," sambungmu.

Hening sesaat. Kalian tetap bergeming di tempat dan posisi masing-masing. Kau sibuk memikirkan bagaimana tanggapannya kelak sementara orang yang kau panggil '_sensei' _bahkan tak berusaha untuk mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Hn." Ia merespon kecil dengan deheman di tenggorokannya.

"Maaf. Kupikir _sensei _memanggilku jadi aku kemari," jelasmu.

"Aku memang memanggilmu."

"Apa karena masalah kehadiranku di sekolah?"

"Tidak. Tidak sama sekali." Ia berdiri perlahan lalu membalikkan tubuhnya ke belakang—menatapmu langsung. Helaian rambut _raven_-nya sedikit bergerak menutupi wajahnya. Sepasang mata _onyx_-nya membuka, menampilkan kilau hitam setajam elang.

"Kau tidak mengingatku, eh, Sakura?"

Saat itulah kau menyadari bahwa ada lebih banyak kejanggalan yang sudah menantimu. Di sini. Di kehidupanmu.

"Aku … mimpi burukmu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ini update-an terakhir sebelum masuk sekolah minggu depan. Gak nyangka rasanya libur cepet banget berakhir T.T

Terimakasih yang udah bersedia Read n Review ^^

Jika berkenan silahkan tinggalkan jejak anda,

Review akan sangat berarti untuk saya…


	3. Chapter 3: BATAS KHAYAL

Aku terlahir dan besar di sini. Sebuah distrik kecil di Pulau Nakano, Kepulauan Ryukyu. Sebelah selatan Jepang. Konoha, distrik kecil yang hampir terlupakan keberadaannya. Sebuah nama yang lima tahun lalu akan dihapus jejaknya dari peta. Namun, berkat kerja keras serta kegigihan tiada akhir dari penduduknya, rencana itu pun dibatalkan. Masyarakat luar, baik kalangan atas maupun bawah, berpendapat bahwa keberadaan distrik ini hanya mengotori peta Jepang. Disrik ini ingin dikecilkan. Sehingga kelak ia hanya akan menjadi bagian biasa dari perfektur, tak lagi menyandang status distrik, seperti masa-masa kejayaannya dulu.

Aku tahu sejarah distrik ini, terutama masa-masa emasnya. Setiap sekolah di Konoha, yang jumlahnya tak seberapa, pasti akan menerapkan kurikulum pendidikan sejarah lokal bagi muridnya. Dengan tujuan untuk menanamkan kecintaan nasional sejak dini. Hal itu terbukti cukup berhasil, meski terkadang kami menghadapi kenyataan pahit ketika melihat banyaknya puing-puing bangunan tak terpakai di setiap sisi ujung distrik. Pemandangan itu membuat distrik yang telah beraura suram ini menjadi kumuh. Begitu kontras dengan cerita-cerita sejarah kejayaannya yang kami dengar di sekolah.

Ibuku, penduduk asli distrik ini. Bahkan sebelum ia lahir, ia sudah ditakdirkan untuk hidup dan—mungkin—mati di bawah tanah Konoha. Ayah, sedikit misteri bagiku. Ia bilang, dulu ia tinggal selama beberapa tahun di tempat lain. Suatu tempat yang kalau tidak salah berbunyi Uwajima, Pulau Shikoku. Saat berumur 29 tahun ia dipindah tugaskan oleh kepolisian setempat. Awalnya, menurut cerita ibuku, terpikir oleh ayah untuk menolak, namun karena didesak oleh cita-cita pribadi untuk menjadi kepala polisi, ia setuju. Dengan syarat jabatan itu sudah langsung diterimanya ketika ia berada di Konoha. Dan begitulah selanjutnya. Sedikit klise. Mereka bertemu, jatuh cinta, menikah, lalu ibuku akhirnya melahirkanku dan adikku.

Aku sendiri berencana ingin keluar dari distrik ini. Hanya sementara. Mencari ilmu yang lebih dari dunia di luar sana, lalu ketika aku merasa ilmu-ilmu itu cukup, aku berencana kembali dan menggunakan ilmu itu untuk membangun kembali distrik ini. Menghidupkan kembali kejayaannya. Seperti cita-cita umum para generasi penerus yang ditanamkan oleh generasi tua.

Karena itulah aku rajin belajar, menuntut ilmu dari buku-buku tambahan di perpustakaan lokal maupun internet. Aku bermaksud mendapatkan beasiswa ke Universitas Tokyo, atau yang lebih ekstrim, mungkin ke Universitas Harvard di Cambridge. Aku juga tak pernah membolos. Bolos adalah kata terakhir yang akan kugunakan jika aku sudah sekarat di rumah sakit. Ketika sakit, aku tetap memaksa sekolah. Aku tak mau pelajaran meninggalkanku. Bahkan jika harus dengan sangat terpaksa aku membantah perintah ibuku untuk beristirahat dulu di rumah. Saat itu aku merasa sangat berdosa karena membantahnya, tapi toh aku membantah demi kebaikan. Aku ingin belajar, belajar dan belajar. Demi beliau juga ….

Saat Ino bilang aku tak masuk seminggu penuh. Nadiku serasa ditusuk ribuan jarum. Jantungku ingin rasanya kuremas saat itu juga. Perutku serasa melilitku hingga ingin rasanya aku ambruk di tempat. Dan Ino … ingin rasanya kurebus wajahnya dalam panci kalau saja tak langsung kulihat pancaran matanya. Ia tak sedang berbohong. Kata-katanya tanpa sandiwara. Aku tahu. Atau setidaknya, aku rasa aku tahu kalau dia memang tak sedang bercanda maupun menipu saat itu.

Dan itu berarti buruk bagiku ….

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RADIASI**

(III: Batas Khayal)

**Disclaimer: Naruto **is own Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning: **OOC, AU,

Don't like Don't Read!

.

.

.

_Sensei_ gila itu terus berjalan, perlahan, mendekatimu di depan pintu. Pintu di belakangmu tiba-tiba menutup dengan sendirinya ketika kau bermaksud mundur. Seketika cahaya menghilang dari ruangan, seolah dipaksa keluar. Matamu menelusuri lekukan wajahnya. Gelap, karena berlatar cahaya dari jendela. Namun kau dapat menangkap jelas pancaran matanya. Caranya menatap seolah mengingatkanmu pada seseorang. Tapi kau hanya sekedar meyakini, dan keyakinan terkadang menutupi kenyataan.

Celana hitamnya bergemerisik, menimbulkan irama aneh saat bergesekan dengan sepatu cokelat kulit miliknya. Beberapa helaian rambutnya bergerak lembut. Sesuatu dalam diri lelaki ini membuatmu takut dan gelisah. Namun kau tetap bergeming di tempat, membeku. Ketakutan bagai menguasai jiwamu.

Semakin lama, jarak antara kalian menisbi. Membuatmu dapat mencium dengan jelas aroma lelaki itu, yang sebelumnya tercium sedikit samar di hidungmu. Ada sesuatu berbau seperti asam-manis dan terkadang berbau seperti abu kayu pohon yang terbakar serta sesuatu yang lain, sesuatu yang tidak dapat kau kenali. Sesuatu yang berbau busuk. Bukan busuk seperti bau makanan basi maupun definisi busuk kebanyakan. Bau ini berbeda. Sangat busuk. Dan busuk ini seperti berasal dari hatinya.

Samar-samar kau melihat sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat. Dan kau dapat melihat dengan jelas betapa tajam serta runcing gigi lelaki ini. Gigi-gigi putih yang panjang. Bagai gigi predator yang terbiasa diasah untuk mendapat mangsa. Kau bergidik ngeri. Kau tak menyangka ada makhluk seperti ini di Konoha. Secara keseluruhan, lelaki ini cenderung terlihat normal, bahkan tampan. Badannya tegak serta tinggi proporsional, seperti bintang-bintang basket yang sering kau lihat di televisi. Namun … gigi-gigi itu, sedikit … entahlah, kau bingung. Yang pasti itu bukan gigi manusia kebanyakan.

Di antara kegelapan yang menyelimuti, gigi putih itu terlihat bagai penerang di kala tersesat. Saat kau tak dapat menemukan jalan pulang. Dan hal itu membuatmu terpaku pada giginya, hingga kau tak menyadari ada sesuatu berkilau di tangannya; sesuatu seperti pisau namun lebih panjang, dengan bentuk melengkung seperti bulan sabit dan ujung tajam yang mengerikan. Ia mengeluarkan benda itu perlahan dari balik tubuhnya. Tanpa suara. Bahkan kau pun tak dapat melihat pergerakan tangannya saat tiba-tiba benda itu sudah teracung tepat di depan wajamu.

Kau terkesiap. Akhirnya kakimu dapat sedikit digerakkan. Kau melangkah mundur, namun hanya dua langkah. Setelahnya kakimu berhenti karena menabrak sesuatu yang dingin di belakangmu. Pintu itu masih tertutup seolah berniat mengurungmu bersama lelaki ini.

Kau tak dapat berucap sepatah kata pun. Bahkan ketika lelaki ini mengutarakan niatnya untuk membunuhmu. Kau ingin bertanya alasannya, namun tak bisa. Mulutmu bergetar hebat kala melihat kilau runcing benda yang dipegangnya erat di tangan. Itu pasti tajam sekali, pikirmu.

Tangannya tiba-tiba terangkat. Senyum di bibirnya kian melebar menyaksikan ketakutanmu dan ketidakberdayaanmu. Dalam gerakan cepat ia mengayunkan pisau melengkung itu, tubuhmu serasa kebas sekarang, dan sekelebat cahaya putih menyeruak seolah mengoyak pupilmu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Haaaaaaaaah …."

Kau mendapati dirimu masih berada di depan pintu cokelat usang. Badanmu menggigil tak terkendali, sementara keringat dingin mengucur deras dari kedua pelipis. Ujung jari telunjuk kananmu meraih gagang pintu yang telah patah sebelah. Tak berusaha menariknya maupun mendorongnya, hanya menyentuhnya. Kau terdiam beberapa saat. Berusaha mengembalikan kesadaraanmu yang menguap bersama bayangan aneh barusan.

Ketika kesadaraanmu telah kembali, kau masih bergeming. Kau menatap pintu cokelat usang itu dalam kehampaan. Di balik pintu itu, gelap gulita. Kau tak tahu bagaimana, tapi kau yakin dalam kegelapan sosok lelaki itu menunggu. Kau bisa mencium baunya. Bau asam-manis, arang, serta kebusukan hatinya. Kau bisa merasakan kewaspadaannya, seolah ruangan kosong itu telah ia sebar dengan mata-mata tak kasat mata guna mencari mangsa. Dan kau tahu satu hal, jika kau melangkah ke balik pintu maka lelaki itu pasti akan menyerang dan membunuhmu. Dan kali ini kau pasti tak akan selamat.

Kau memilih berbalik, meninggalkan ruangan terkutuk itu dan mencari cahaya yang menenangkan di luar sana. Persetan dengan—siapa pun itu—guru BP yang memanggilmu.

Kau memutuskan kembali ke kelas, suasana kali ini begitu hening. Tampaknya sedang ada tes mendadak dari Anko-_sensei, _pikirmu. Kau mengetuk pintu tiga kali, dua detik kemudian suara wanita menyahut dari dalam. Kau menggeser pintu perlahan takut mengganggu yang lainnya. Matamu menatap berkeliling, mendapati Anko-_sensei_ yang berdiri di sudut ujung kelas mengawasi gerak-gerikmu. Ia mempersilahkanmu untuk kembali ke tempat duduk dengan sebelumnya menanyakan perihal pertemuanmu dengan guru BP.

"Maaf, _sensei_. Beliau tidak ada dimana pun." Hal ini tidak sepenuhnya dusta. Kau memang tidak bertemu dengan beliau, atau setidaknya begitu, jika pertemuanmu dengan orang yang kau perkirakan guru BP dalam bayang-bayang tidak masuk dalam hitungan.

Dahi wanita itu mengerut sedikit, lalu kembali normal. "Apa kau sudah mencarinya ke seluruh tempat?"

"Tidak, _sensei_. Hanya di ruangannya."

"Hn." Ia berdehem sedikit, mencoba menimbang-nimbang sesuatu, "Seingat ibu, sekolah kita tak memiliki ruangan khusus untuk konseling." Ada jeda sejenak. "Baiklah. Saat istirahat cobalah kau cari beliau di ruang guru sebelah utara, mungkin beliau ada di sana."

"Baik, _sensei_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kau berjalan sedikit tergesa dari gedung. Terkadang menoleh ke belakang, menatap penuh rasa penyesalan dan bersalah, dan ada sedikit rasa takut di sana. Anko-_sensei_ sudah pulang, pikirmu. Kau sadar perbuatanmu salah dan cepat atau lambat kau pasti akan segera menerima hukumannya. Tapi kau tak lagi perduli, atau mencoba untuk tidak perduli setidaknya untuk saat ini.

Saat istirahat makan siang kau bersembunyi. Kau membaur ke dalam keramaian siswa , menyusupkan dirimu di antaranya, lalu berbelok ketika menemukan ruang perpustakaan di lantai bawah. Dengan cara itu kau dapat menghindari Anko-_sensei_ dan guru BP-nya yang terus merongrong ingin bertemu. Kau takut, lebih tepatnya masih trauma dengan kejadian sebelumnya. Kau masih ingin hidup, belum siap untuk bertemu siapa pun. Takut menghadapi kemungkinan bertemu dengan lelaki berpisau panjang yang terobsesi membunuhmu. Dengan asumsi lelaki itu memang benar-benar ada. Bukan bayangan rekayasamu semata.

"Syukurlah, aku selamat."

Kau berjalan menyusuri jalanan di kompleks Haikano. Satu-satunya kompleks pertokoan teraktif di distrik Konoha. Tak banyak yang bisa kau temui di sini. Selain toko perkakas dapur, sedikit toko pakaian dan mainan anak-anak, beserta toko bahan makanan yang menyebar bagai jamur di atas roti. Di sini _café_ adalah toko penjual minuman, yang hanya menjual minuman di musim dingin dan panas. Dengan daftar menu berisi kopi panas atau bir.

Kau memutuskan untuk mampir sebentar. Pintu masuk bergemerincing sedikit saat pintu terdorong masuk. Aksesoris kecil di atasnya bergerak tak teratur saat ujung pintu mendorong sisinya ke atas. Sesosok pria tinggi, kurus—yang selalu menjelaskan kepada setiap pengunjung yang datang bahwa ia bukan kurus melainkan langsing—dengan kulit tan menyambutmu di belakang mesin kas. Ia tersenyum begitu lebar. Sampai-sampai seekor katak pun mungkin bisa menyelinap masuk ke dalamnya jika katak itu mau.

Kau sedikit mengernyitkan keningmu heran. Lelaki yang sangat kau kenal itu sedang mengenakan rambut palsu tebal dan berwarna gelap. Rambut palsu berbentuk bundar aneh itu mengingatkanmu pada penyanyi R&B tahun 60an dan Michael Jackson saat ia kecil. Di bawah wig, beberapa helaian rambut asli bewarna pirang mencuat keluar.

"Apa sedang ada parade peringatan kematian _King of Pop_ di sini?" sindirmu saat kau meletakkan tangan kanan di atas meja konter.

Dia tak marah maupun tersinggung. Sebaliknya, ia tertawa terbahak-bahak. Melihatnya justru kau yang merasa tersinggung. Kau tak merasa ada yang lucu dengan pertanyaanmu tadi. Apa sekarang justru aku yang terlihat seperti badut di matanya, pikirmu.

Dia mengusap sedikit air mata yang keluar di sudut-sudut mata. "Tentu tidak, Sakura. Peringatan kematiannya bulan depan. Lagipula tidak pernah ada kematian yang diparadekan di sini, di Konoha."

Kau merasa seperti orang bodoh yang diceramahi orang bodoh lainnya sekarang.

Beberapa detik berselang kau masih terdiam di depan konter. Sementara Naruto sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Hari ini pembeli tampaknya lebih banyak dari biasanya. Dan kau menyesal telah mengganggunya tadi dengan pertanyaanmu yang tak berguna. Sebenarnya ada sedikit rasa kasihan di benakmu melihat Naruto yang kewalahan bahkan sekedar untuk memasukkan uang ke mesin kasir. Tapi kau ingat ada peraturan ketat di sini yang mengatakan bahwa 'Orang Luar Tak Boleh Ikut Campur'. Dan hal itu berlaku pula bahkan untuk bisnis toko kecil-kecilan. Maka kau memutuskan untuk menjelajah isi toko meski tak yakin apa yang sedang kaucari.

Kau menjelajah dari rak ke rak, dari perkakas dapur ke bahan makanan siap saji yang berukuran mini, sampai sesuatu menarik perhatianmu. Di sebuah sudut rak yang menjual payung dan beberapa jas hujan, berdiri mencolok sebuah boneka berukuran dua kepalan tangan orang dewasa berbentuk singa bermata lembut dengan bulu-bulu tebal halus berwarna kuning keemasan. Benda ini seperti terpaksa diletakkan di sisi itu karena tak ada lagi tempat yang cocok untuk meletakkannya. Dan satu-satunya tempat tersisa yang mungkin adalah di samping payung beserta jas hujan. Kau bahkan sempat berpikir boneka ini digunakan untuk menakut-nakuti pencuri payung. Yang mungkin akan berpikir boneka ini semacam roh penjaga.

Kau mengangkat boneka itu sampai setinggi bahu lalu mengendus baunya. Bau daun mint menyeruak memasuki hidung dan kau ingat betul dengan bau ini. Yang tidak kau mengerti adalah, bagaimana dan mengapa, boneka hadiah ulangtahun Rin berada di toko penjualan makanan dan barang perkakas rumah tangga. Kau memutuskan membawa boneka itu ke konter.

Naruto menoleh sedikit kaget ketika kau meletakkan boneka singa itu ke depan meja konter. "Aku pikir kau sudah pergi, Sakura-_chan_."

Kau tahu itu bukan pertanyaan yang harus dijawab. Maka kau memilih diam dan tak memerhatikannya. "Di mana kau mendapatkan boneka ini?"

"Entahlah, aku tak yakin. Boneka itu diletakkan oleh _Tou-san_ saat aku sibuk membersihkan atap rumah lelaki tua di seberang sana dari salju." Naruto menunjuk jalan yang mengarah ke reruntuhan tepi kota, di sana ada beberapa rumah penduduk yang bangunannya masih setia dengan model rumah para petani zaman Shogun. Sepertinya rumah-rumah itu adalah rumah peninggalan yang sengaja tak diubah untuk menjaga keasliannya. "Kau tahu 'kan ada pepatah yang bilang, 'Jika musim dingin datang, dapatkah musim semi ditinggalkan?' Orangtua di area itu tak punya orang muda untuk membersihkan tumpukan salju. Dan ia tetap bersikeras untuk menyambut musim semi." Naruto mengedikkan bahunya.

"Tapi aku yakin uang yang kau dapatkan sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membeli sepuluh kotak _cup_ ramen."

Dia tersenyum sendiri mendengarnya. "Yah, aku tak bisa berbohong untuk hal yang satu ini. Orangtua itu cukup kaya, namun tak punya satu pun pelayan untuk membantu."

"Kalau begitu, sudah seminggu boneka ini disimpan oleh ayahmu di sana?" tanyamu, mengembalikan topik ke jalurnya semula.

Ia memalingkan wajahnya, sambil menekan-nekan pelan dahi yang basah oleh keringat. "Sebelas hari, kalau tidak salah. Tapi awalnya _Tou-san_ meletakkan benda itu di atas lemari pendingin berisi makanan beku. Sampai suatu alasan membuatnya memindahkan benda itu ke deretan payung dan jas hujan."

Kau terdiam. Membiarkan Naruto melanjutkan ceritanya. Sampai akhrinya dia berhenti bicara dan balik bertanya. "Memang kenapa? Apa benda itu milikmu?" Dia menunjuk boneka yang sekarang puncak kepalanya tengah kau remas perlahan sementara fokusmu melayang ke tempat lain.

"Tidak. Tidak juga." Kau terdiam, berusaha mengingat sesuatu. "Sejujurnya dulu aku pernah beli yang mirip seperti ini dan 'hampir' kuberikan untuk Rin."

Naruto menatapmu. Bibirnya seolah bergetar ingin mengucapkan sesuatu namun tertahan—entah karena apa.

"Apa aku boleh membawa boneka ini sebentar? Aku ingin memperlihatkan ini padanya."

Dia terlihat menimbang-nimbang lalu akhirnya setuju dengan syarat boneka itu jangan dibuang. Tentu saja dia bercanda dan kau tahu itu. Kalian pun tertawa kecil, sebelum akhirnya kau berpamitan pulang dan berkata bahwa kau ingin menemui _Tou-san_ Naruto kelak, memberitahunya bahwa sekarang boneka singa ini ada di tanganmu. Alasan yang bagus. Dengan begini kau bisa bertanya lebih lanjut perihal boneka ini padanya tanpa harus dicurigai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sepanjang perjalanan kau menyusun rencana untuk malam hari. Segala sesuatunya harus sempurna malam ini, tak boleh ada yang terlewat. Waktu tak boleh disia-siakan atau kau akan terlambat pergi ke pusat perayaan musim semi dekat pasar Konoha. Ini adalah perayaan yang paling kau nantikan sepanjang umurmu. Sejak kecil kau selalu pergi ke sana bersama orangtua beserta adikmu dan kali ini adalah kesempatan emas untuk menghabiskan waktu di sana bersama Ino dan yang lainnya.

Bisa dibilang perayaan musim semi ini sekaligus merayakan kebebasanmu.

Kau mengetuk pintu dan memeriksa _handle _pintu. Tidak terkunci. Kelihatannya sedang ada tamu di dalam dan … ia laki-laki. Karena ada sepasang sepatu putih tergeletak rapi di lantai depan pintu. Dari ukuran dan model sepatunya, sepertinya tamu ini masih cukup muda. Mungkin sebaya.

Kau meletakkan sepasang sepatu di rak seperti biasa. Kemudian melangkah ke kamar. Namun, seketika langkah-langkahmu serasa memendek dan akhirnya diam. Kakimu bergetar hebat sekarang. Seperti dihalangi, kedua kakimu tak dapat melangkah sama sekali. Seolah ada seuntai benang tajam tak kasat mata yang menusuk-nusuk kulitmu, kau pun menggigil hebat.

_Kaa-san_ tiba-tiba muncul dari bilik di sampingmu. Ia mengenakan celemek putih kekuningan dan membawa nampan di tangannya. Raut wajahnya sekarang bingung melihatmu. "Kau kenapa Sakura?"

Kau hanya menggeleng kecil, lalu menunduk menatap jari-jari kakimu. Sedikit hangat sekarang. Tapi hanya sedikit, itu pun jika kau jeli mengenali bagaimana rasanya. "Kau temani tamu kita dulu, ya. _Kaa-san_ mau ke dapur sebentar mengambilkan sedikit cemilan. Sekalian kalian kenalan. Dia tetangga baru kita."

"Ba-baik, _Kaa-san_."

_Kaa-san_ melangkah dengan jarak yang lebar-lebar—seolah ia tak ingin membuat tamunya menunggu— lalu menghilang di balik dinding dapur. Sesaat, hanya sesaat, kau melihat ada bayangan hitam yang melesat begitu cepat mengarah ke jendela ketika _Kaa-san_ melewati kamar. Bayangan itu dari dalam kamarmu. Ia seakan menanti sesuatu. Seperti menunggu kau masuk ke dalamnya. Lalu bayangan itu pun menghilang, menyatu dalam kegelapan.

Tamu itu seorang lelaki muda. Umurnya mungkin sebaya atau setahun di atasmu. Rambutnya biru dongker. Ia memakai kaos biru polos serta celana _jeans_ panjang. Wajahnya kini menoleh ke arah jendela luar. Seperti mengamati sesuatu. Begitu fokus sampai-sampai tak sadar ada sosokmu di dana.

"Permisi," ucapmu ragu.

Ia tersentak. Lalu segera memalingkan wajahnya. Matanya … merah? Sangat tajam. Mungkin itu lensa kontak, pikirmu. Tidak ada di dunia ini yang memiliki iris mata berwarna merah.

"_Gomen_," ucapnya singkat.

Kau mendudukkan dirimu di hadapannya, "_Watashi wa _Sakura Haruno_ desu." _seraya tersenyum dan membungkukkan kepala sebagai tanda hormat.

Tamu itu tak tersenyum namun ia ikut menundukkan kepala sebagai respon, "Sasuke Uchiha."

_"__Hajimemashite, _Uchiha_-san."_ Kaku. Rasanya aneh sekali berkenalan dengan pemuda ini.

"Panggil saja Sasuke."

Kau mengangguk. "Senang memiliki tetangga baru seperti anda, Sasuke-_san_. Sudah lama sekali sejak distrik ini tak pernah kedatangan orang luar."

Ia menyandarkan pinggangnya ke sandaran kursi sambil terus menatapmu intens dari seberang. "Aku lahir di sini."

"Oh, _gomenasai__."_ Kau sama sekali tidak bermaksud menyinggungnya dengan mengatainya sebagai 'orang luar'. Hampir setiap orang di distrik Konoha saling mengenal satu sama lain. Seakan kehidupan hanya berkisar di daerah ini saja. Orang-orang begitu perduli dengan tetangga, sangat perduli sampai ke akar-akarnya. Itulah mengapa kau mengira pemuda ini orang luar, karena kau ingat betul tak pernah mendengar namanya apalagi melihatnya. Hanya saja perawakan pemuda ini memang sedikit tak asing, hanya saja kau masih tak yakin.

"Aku hanya ingin kembali ke rumah," ucapnya santai.

TBC

**A/N:**

Yang jelas saya mau minta maaf atas keterlambatan fic ini. Sudah sekitar 6 bulan kayaknya fic ini terlantar dan sempat mikir mau dihapus, hanya saja rasanya jadi gak tanggung jawab. Semua ini karena kesibukan kegiatan di sekolah, jadi susah sekali mau nyuri waktu, syukur ada libur jadi bisa lanjut ^^

Terimakasih untuk yang udah bersedia membaca, mereview, dan sebagainya. Maaf jika membosankan dan lainnya. Untuk yang review waktu itu udah saya balas lewat PM, terimakasih banyak, review kalian membuatku semangat melanjutkan..

Konfliknya memang masih belum jelas, ini hanya penjelasan untuk mengawali konflik utamanya. Sedikit spoiler, yang pasti Sakura di sini tidak berhadapan dengan makhluk biasa. Saya gak bilang dia hantu, hanya saja tidak biasa. Bisa dibayangkan? Hehe

Jika berkenan silahkan tinggalkan jejak, salam Ariya 'no' Miji


End file.
